En la cafeteria
by John R. Branwen
Summary: Y allí la ve, a esa persona capaz de acabar con los Grimms que se le pongan enfrente sin ningún miedo. La veía, siempre tan fuerte, siempre tan firme, siempre tan distinguida. Quería estar siempre junto a ella... Sin embargo, solo era una Faunus, una tímida y pequeña Faunus. Este fic participa en el reto "Teammates and lovers" del foro La Academia Beacon. Yuri, Crosshares.


**En la cafetería**

 **Summary:** Y allí la ve, a esa persona capaz de acabar con los Grimms que se le pongan enfrente sin ningún miedo. La veía, siempre tan fuerte, siempre tan firme, siempre tan distinguida. Quería estar siempre junto a ella... Sin embargo, solo era una Faunus, una tímida y pequeña Faunus. Este fic participa en el reto "Teammates and lovers" del foro La Academia Beacon. Crosshares.

 **Bien, por fin termine este fic, si que me dio un quebradero de cabeza, con todo y que ademas estuve muy ocupado toda la semana, apenas pude terminarlo anoche y ahora lo subo aqui, espero que le guste**

* * *

Era un día de tantos en Beacon, haciendo los alumnos las tareas ordinarias por efectuar, así que no hay tanto movimiento en los pasillos y por sus alrededores, a excepción de una pequeña Faunus con orejas de conejo quien iba caminando por el pasillo con unos libros en las manos, directo a un lugar: el cuarto de nuestras protagonistas preferidas.

 **"Tengo que apresurarme, si no me van a regañar por salirme de la cafetería sin permiso. Espero que Coco me sepa cubrir... Pero claro que lo puede hacer, ella es bella, es audaz, es fuerte, es atractiva... Pero que estoy pensando?"**

Eso era lo que rondaba en la mente de Velvet al momento de darse cuenta que estaba muy cerca de su destino. Como lo supo, sencillo: vio el cuarto que reconoció como el del equipo JNPR y recordó quienes dormían en el cuarto de enfrente con la puerta entreabierta. Allí supo que había llegado.

 **"En serio la considero como algo muy importante de mi, aun mas que como una amiga... Pero no puedo siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de algo mas, solo soy una Faunus..."**

Tan sumida iba la pequeña Velvet en sus propios pensamientos que no escucho los pequeños ruidos que provenían de allí:

 **-Hola, alguien esta aq...**

No pudo decir más al ver a cierta rubia encima cierta pelinegra, Faunus también, acostadas en la cama de esta última, con las ropas todavía puestas, para fortuna de ellas

 **-Vamos mi Ninja del Amor, se que puedes hacerlo.**

Por su parte, Blake ya se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Velvet que tuvo que jalar de los cabellos a Yang -solo espera que no se enoje por esto- para que prestara atención a quien las estaba viendo.

 **-Ah, eh, hola Velvet,** dijo la rubia después de levantarse de la cama y dejaba que Blake, llena de vergüenza, se retirara al baño por un momento.

 **-Solo... Solo vine a traer estos libros.**

 **-Ah, muchas gracias,** recibe los libros a la vez que nota el leve enrojecimiento de la chica, a lo que levanta una ceja divertida:

 **-Nunca habías visto a dos chicas besarse?**

Entonces, al ver la reacción de Velvet, Yang supo lo que le pasaba:

 **-Estas enamorada.**

Velvet no respondió.

 **-De una chica.**

Solo desvío la mirada.

 **-Y es de tu equipo.**

Dio en el clavo al ver la reacción de ella:

 **-Bueno, eh yo... Tu como lo sabes?**

 **-Digamos que tengo experiencia en el tema** , presume de si misma **. Y por lo que yo se, deberías decirle lo que sientes.**

 **-Pero, y si me rechaza, y yo...**

 **-Si ella es muy cercana a ti, te aceptara. Se de lo que hablo,** dice mirando a la puerta del baño. **Así que, ve por tu chica. Entendido?**

Velvet asintió antes de salir del cuarto, para que posteriormente Blake regrese al cuarto.

 **-Y... Que fue lo que ocurrió?**

 **-Digamos, dice con una sonrisa traviesa, que vi una repetición del caso RW. Y ahora bien,** acercándose de inmediato, **en que estábamos, gatita?**

* * *

Al ir volviendo a la cafetería, Velvet no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Yang. Como para la rubia fue fácil, quien diría que también podría hacerlo?

 **-Uh, Velvet, que bueno que llegas, podrías ayudarme?**

Y allí la ve, a esa persona capaz de acabar con los Grimms que se le pongan enfrente sin ningún miedo. La veía, siempre tan fuerte, siempre tan firme, siempre tan distinguida. Quería estar siempre junto a ella... Sin embargo, solo era una Faunus, una tímida y pequeña Faunus.

 **-Velvet? Velvet? Remnant a Velvet?**

Por fin la chica tímida reacciona:

 **-Ah, si, qu... quien falta por servir?**

Coco le hace una seña para que ambas se vayan a la parte de atrás de la cafetería:

 **-Vel, estas bien? Porque si esos patanes del CRDL te volvieron a molestar otra vez, te juro que yo misma les meteré que el Dust por...**

 **-No, no, en serio todo esta bien.**

Oh no, ella se quita los lentes oscuros y te mira directo a los ojos, tratando de hallar algo diferente a lo normal. Velvet solo sonríe tímidamente a la vez que no descubre nada, por fortuna.

Siguen trabajando en la cafetería, hasta que el flujo de estudiantes desciende y ambas toman un descanso en el fondo de la cafetería, con un lugar desde donde se podía ver el frente.

 **-Vel, se que tienes algo, puedes decírmelo.**

 **-Es que yo... Es mas difícil de lo que parece.**

 **-Por favor, puedes confiar en mi, lo que sea.**

 **-No, tu no lo entiendes!**

La Faunus derrama un par de lágrimas, a la vez que un silencio incomodo se produce en el lugar, silencio que es roto por:

 **-Crees que no entiendo lo que sientes... Si yo también lo siento?**

Velvet voltea a verla de inmediato, viendo a una Coco ya sin los lentes puestos, mirando al suelo:

 **-Crees que es fácil verte día a día desde hace tiempo sin poder ser mas que compañeras? Crees que no me gustaría colgar en lo alto de la torre a esos patanes que te molestan? Crees que es fácil ocultar todo mi verdadero ser tras unas simples gafas y mi actitud? Dime Velvet, lo crees?**

Velvet se queda atónita ante esta confesión:

 **-Pensé que lo mejor era ocultar todo: tantas veces herida aquí, dijo llevando la pequeña mano de Vel al corazon, tanto que pensé que ya no habría ninguna cura posible... Hasta que entraste a mi vida. No quiero que te vayas, mi conejita.**

 **-Y no lo haré, mi ama del chocolate.**

Así ambas fueron acercando lentamente sus labios hasta que se unieron, expresando todo lo que tenían guardado.

Mientras seguían con el beso, Velvet pudo ver al frente de la cafetería precisamente a las dos que había visto besándose, a una Blake ligeramente ruborizada y una Yang con una amplia sonrisa y alzando ambos dedos pulgares.

No pudo hacer nada ya que Coco, de espaldas y aun sin romper el beso, levanta la mano izquierda y hace una seña para que se vayan de inmediato, a lo que Blake se lleva a Yang de alli.

Una vez que rompen el beso - y que se aseguran que nadie más las vea- se miran directo a los ojos:

 **-Sabes, te prefiero con gafas... Para los demás, excepto para mi.**

 **-Vaya, no sabia que fueras tan posesiva Velvet.**

 **-Ni yo, dice con inocencia.**

Sonríen antes de volver a unir sus labios... En la cafetería.

* * *

 **Y pot fin acabe! Si que fue difícil, hay muy poco de ellas dos en la web, de hecho la parte de Coco de los lentes, que oculta su verdadero ser, me inspire en parte en mi experiencia: en los momentos que peor la pase, usaba lentes oscuros para ocultar el dolor.**

 **En fin, espero que les guste y nos vemos en las votaciones, saludos.**


End file.
